Stay Away
by Eeqooeeoos
Summary: It feels not really good when you have the chance to study abroad, but the pride makes you feel so. Fidio, the top student of his school, goes to the US for a student exchange, and meets this weird school's representative...
1. That Nice Bloke

**Author Note:**

**Hi, this is my first story here; I'm still new to this fandom and please feel free to give me critiques. Pardon my English if there is/are any grammar error/mistakes/typo/anything, English is not my first language.**

**Anyway, I'm writing the story in two different English, since mostly this story is (very much) biased to Fidio (He is an Italian, and Italy is in Europe) so I feel like it is better to write stories from his side in British. While I will adjust the dialogue when it comes to the Americans, yes they will speak American English the language of freedom. Boo-ya!**

**Before I start, I shall give you some explanations: since this is 100% fiction, any school names I use here do NOT refer to the real existing school in the US. Example: Standford, which can be mistaken as Stanford because of its name, but really, I'm not referring to that school just check the location; that is in where? Montana?, while this one is in New York. (I'm not an American, so I don't know much :/).**

**Some people fuss about school life in the US, which are considered bad (mostly), so I use that as a reference to describe some characters' paranoia of Fidio going to the US. Not for any other means.**

**That is all, here's the story, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: That Nice Bloke<strong>

Ah… the sweet smell of morning in Rome, Italy; fresh and warm, just perfect to start the day. A beautiful day for a lucky student who was given the chance to take the pride of representing all schools in the country to go for students exchange with the most powerful country all over the world, the USA. Ordinary you said? Well, to hell with you. Competing with the whole country was not an easy thing to do; you were required to have a brilliant brain inside that rock-hard skull of yours. And that skull must be able to endure the pressure of studying, in which your brain would receive tons of materials of the subjects that were going to be tested; oh yeah, do you dare to re read all your textbooks from the elementary until the last step of education before you step into real life, high school? Bet the answer's no, well, better shut the hell up then!

Enough with the debate, let's go appreciate this lucky boy, his name's Fidio Aldena, sixteen years old and currently studying in grade 12 of high school. He's now standing in the waiting room in Leonardo da Vinci International Airport, waiting for the departure to New York. Wandering around searching for seat, after several minutes of hard work he got a seat next to a blonde bloke who seemed to be at his own age, but his facial feature did not show any sign of being an Italian. Conclusion: this bloke was not an Italian, might be a foreigner-obviously a foreigner-, or someone who happened to look like a foreigner but actually an Italian.

'Why should I care about him, better just sit and wait.' Fidio thought, he shrugged, pushing the thoughts away, then took out his iPad, he went for his email and found out that he had received several messages from his friends at school this morning. He browsed through the whole page and decided to open some that he considered as reply-worth and top priority.

_**Dear Fidio,**_

_**I'm so surprised to know that you have successfully passed the tests. I'm so proud of you, old friend. I knew you can do it!**_

_**Anyway, have you done a/some research/es about the school you're about to attend? Well, I might sound silly for suggesting you this because I know you would've thought about it before the idea crosses my mind. But I'm just trying to help you, hope you can appreciate that. :D**_

_**As you know, America is a free country, people from many different countries, races, and religions live there so at least it will help you to see the diversity of communities in the world. (I know you're always interested in World's heritage study, that country is a good example for you). But, (yeah there's a but, and this is a BIG but), freedom in America does not apply for races, nationalities, religions only, but also behaviours, manners, and attitudes. Have you seen some stupid American movies about teenage life where they just stop going to school, having parties all day, going out with friends, shagging and snogging instead? I tell you something, those are not just fiction, they actually happen in the US. Every day! Sounds bad isn't it? You must take a good care of yourself if you wanna survive and finish your school perfectly. **_

_**Enough with the bad news, I know you are able to take care of yourself better than I think you can, you're a smart bloke anyway. And I believe you can finish your study without getting harmed or anything.**_

_**Soooooo, that's all I wanna say. Have a save trip and please email me back when you've arrived in New York. I look forward to hearing some great news from you. Bye, old friend.**_

_**-Marco**_

Fidio smiled after reading the email, he had always been the school's star. Every boy (he went to a school for boys only) came to him whenever there's an assignment or school project….. Involving Science, although he's perfect at (almost) everything. When it was announced that the school's going to choose one of the students to represent and compete with the other students from other schools, everyone went directly for him. In the end, these all happened; the studying, the tests taking, the good grades receiving, and the exchanging, despite himself. He couldn't help but take the challenge and did it for the sake of the whole school.

"And here I am, going to stuck in the US for the next four years. Hallelujah!" he muttered, waving his hands in the air like a priest, ignoring weird looks he received from people around him.

"You okay, boy?" his neighbour asked. Fidio rolled his eyes, still affected by the post-traumatic event (which in this case, was the students exchange test) depression.

"(And finally the blonde bloke speaks to me. Yay! What the hell.)Speak for yourself; you're no bloody older than me though you're as tall as a skyscraper. None of your business." he folded his hands and shrugged. He turned away to face the window and look at the sky. While the blonde head just shrugged.

"Fine. But I'm only a year older than you, FYI. So, you're coming to the US too?" he moved closer to Fidio, so close that he could feel their legs touching.

Without even looking he replied: "Yes, and I have to be in the same flight with you? God help me- How do you know my age?" suddenly he turned to face the blonde whose hair was actually dirty blonde with some curly parts making him look like a mushroom. Green sharp eyes, long but not pointed nose, just a perfect one, and hard jaws. He looked handsome; it's surprising that no one ran to him asking for an autograph or even a photo.

"I saw you in the student's portfolio, and you're quite amazing for your age, I'd say." he took out a folder and looked for something and took a paper which seemed to be Fidio's portfolio. Fidio leaned closer at him to observe the paper. Just when he was about to ask, the bloke snapped.

"I'm the Standford High's representative anyway, the name's Mark Kruger. Nice meeting you, Fidio." he stretched his hands, Fidio took it, eyes blank and they shook hands.

"O-Owh. Pardon my attitude earlier, as you can see I'm under pressure because of my friends and yeah." he reasoned, which sounded silly. Yes, finally we know he sucked at reasoning. Sucks to be you when you're too honest.

"No, it's okay. And we're going to depart in a minute. Let's go!" he stood and pulled Fidio's hand. Both ran towards the plane entrance door.

Was it just a coincidence or was these all planned? Cause Fidio had Mark sitting next to him.

No, nothing to worry about this bloke. He's nice, smiled all the time, and seemed responsible. Everything should be okay. Fidio could ask him some questions during the flight, perhaps he could help. Yes... Perhaps.

But why Fidio could not stop thinking that this guy was secretly dangerous?

"Are you okay? You seem to be thinking about something. And your face's all sweaty." Mark took a handkerchief and wiped sweats off Fidio's face. Fidio stayed still, it's just that he did not feel fine when it came to flight. Once he stepped into the plane, his whole body would shake and his face turned green, always almost vomited. Perhaps air pressure was one good factor to blame.

Fidio groaned, he wanted to vomit so badly but it just wouldn't come out.

"No, I'm fine. Don't mind me." he replied with his hand covering his mouth, the other hand gestured at Mark to move away. Instead of moving away, a hand slithered around Fidio's shoulder and pulled him closer, forcing his head to rest on Mark's shoulder. Then the hand moved up to play with the brunette hair.

"Just sleep, that should help you relieve your sickness." he whispered, so soft that Fidio felt sleepy and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for your advice." he croaked.

Just when he's about to fly to his world of dreams, he felt the hand moved down to his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>That was short? Yes, I don't write much in the first chapter. So what do you think about this story? Feel free to tell me by clicking that sweet small button below and give me a review ;D<strong>


	2. A Welcome In The US

**Author Note:**

**I don't know Sean's full name so I kind of gave him a surname myself, that's all. I don't have anything to say. **

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Welcome <strong>**In The US**

**John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York, USA.**

"Welcome to the US. I'll be your personal tour guide. Starting from this airport, next we're going to our school, and finally our dorm. Take my hand if you please." Fidio moved forward to reach Mark's hand and followed him through the airport.

'Isn't this strange? He's holding my hand firmly, and blokes are not supposed to hold hands.' Fidio thought, his paranoia struck again. They held hand no longer that five minutes and then Fidio asked Mark to let go of him.

"Is there any problem?" Mark asked him, looking at Fidio who looked at his feet to hide his flushing red face. The brunette shook his head, and then he quickly tidied his bangs into his usual half-messy look.

* * *

><p>Their journey to the school was spent in silence, none of them talked because, as Mark understood, Fidio was still recovering from jet lag. So he just let him sleep in the car during their drive to Standford High instead of talking to him.<p>

"Wake up, Fidio. We have arrived. If you're still feeling not good just tell me and I'll help you." Mark breathed to the brunette's ear. Fidio shivered, but he did not wake up, he just whimpered and talked in his sleep.

"Can we just leave later? I'm yet to have enough rest, I feel too weak to walk."

The blonde head smirked, seeing how the person before him was still a kid. Somehow the look of his face made Mark want to tease him a little. He leaned forward, his nose brushed the exposed part of the brunette's neck, and he also took advantage of it by inhaling the sweet Vanilla smell of the brunette. How could he smell so sweet like this? Did he live in a bakery?

Fidio felt something tickling his neck, it felt funny for a while, but later it turned out to feel so good. He was dreaming of returning home from a hectic day at school and jumped onto his bed, feeling his ultra soft pillow on his head and his favourite brown Persian cat snuggled closer to him. He whimpered as the cat snuggled closer, then he spread his hands to hug her but when his hands touched the cat, it wasn't a cat. Fidio's eyes snapped open; he could see blonde locks at the right corner of his eyes, and feel someone breathing down his neck.

"What the-Mark! I'm sorry; I thought you were my cat! I'm sorry, really, I was dreaming of my house and cat in Italy." he gave an awkward smile to Mark, face turning crimson. The blonde blinked and seconds after he chuckled. Fidio looked at him confused.

"It's okay. Just pretend that this never happened." he let go of Fidio and moved towards the door.

"But I like your smell, so sweet and delicious. Do you wear girls' perfume?" he asked, distracting Fidio's thought of the previous incident. Made the brunette turned pink this time. He opened his mouth to answer but his tongue felt so heavy suddenly, thus he had to force a few words to come out.

"I don't. I... It's just the smell coming from my room and the entire house, my family happens to keep Vanillas around the house and they put plenty of the orchids in my room. Yeah..." he shrugged, "guess I'm going to miss it during my study here, eh?"

Mark didn't seem to be listening, he seemed to be thinking about something, the way he stared made Fidio curious. Was he planning to harvest Vanilla orchids in the school's garden?

"Do you mind if I greet you again here? I mean, we've arrived in America and I want to reintroduce myself properly. Not as if we're business partners but as fellow high school students." he turned his body and moved closer to Fidio once again. Somehow the distance between them became extremely lesser than before, but Fidio was not aware enough of what was happening. Instead, he nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Okay, you go first." Mark instructed.

"My name's Fidio Aldena, nice to meet you." he smiled innocently, extended a hand waiting for Mark to shake it.

But Mark did not react, he stayed still for a while, and suddenly leaned closer to Fidio, their nose touched each other's. Fidio gasped, not knowing what's going on. Before he could ask, Mark's lips crushed his, kissing him passionately, his hand was pushed back by Mark as the blonde's hand slithered throughout his body. The car was quite small that Fidio got his back pushed to the door and he was stuck. To make matters worse, Mark went closer and closer to him, rising the tension and heat between him and the brunette.

Fidio tried to kick or moved his hands so he can push Mark away but none of his attempt succeeded. He could only gasp and silently waited for Mark to let go, although he was secretly relishing the kiss.

After a few minutes finally Mark let go of him, without hesitating Fidio took a deep breath and checked whether his brain was still functioning properly or not. He could feel heat gathering on his cheeks. He looked at the blonde, who was smiling again as if nothing had happened, and he extended a hand for Fidio to shake.

"I'm Mark Kruger, 12th grade, Standford High School. It is _very __nice_ to meet you, Fidio Aldena."

Fidio took his hand and shook it. Eyes and thoughts full of bees.

"That's how _we_ do it. I hope you enjoyed it." he smiled, and then went out of the car leaving their suitcases inside.

The brunette just couldn't stop blushing.

They both walked through the front gate, the school was enormous, a gigantic flag of the US held high above the school's monument. Fidio's eyes widened looking at it, which was a huge flag to put at school. The building was indeed very modern with unique futuristic design, the whole school looked like a huge alien headquarters as the building was most covered in glasses rather than bricks and some buildings were built huge, half round and quite tall, looked like a giant marshmallow from afar. Before the school environment was a beautiful park full of people playing kites, having picnic, cycling, and some of them even were studying.

"This school is amazing, and the scenery before us is absolutely breathtaking." Fidio pointed at the school building and next to the park, smiling childishly since he had never been to the US before. Mark smiled hearing it, he approached Fidio then circled his waist, put his chin on Fidio's shoulder and hummed. The sun was hot enough to warm Fidio's previously cold body, but the addition of Mark's embrace made the ice melt hard, Fidio turned into a boiled crab. And the fact that they were standing in front of the school building made Fidio swore he could feel students looking at them, and somehow he did not want to turn his face. He made a mental note that he should hide his face under his hood after this.

"Very good then, I believe you will enjoy your study here. So you won't suffer from homesick." came a voice from behind, both blokes turned to face the owner. Standing there was another blonde head, but what made him different from Mark was his shining light blonde hair short cut with curly bangs, he was also slightly taller than Mark. Bright turquoise eyes piercing through the glasses, giving suspicious look at Mark and Fidio, Fidio jumped and hurriedly pushed Mark's hands away. He approached the taller blonde, about to apologise.

"I-"

"We've been waiting for you to come, since James had returned from fetching you from the airport, Mark. But it seems you have forgotten your task so I am here sent by the admission to see what delays you." he cut him. Mark's mouth formed 'O' shape, then he made deep-throat chuckle.

"Easy, Sean. I'm giving our exchange student a personal tour before he goes through the real tour in school."

"Personal tour? I believe I did not write it down in the schedule. You did not go elsewhere, did you?" Sean asked him, raising one eyebrow.

Mark shook his head, Sean crossed his hands, still not convinced.

"Good, but you did not do anything to him did, you?" that was one annoying question, Mark laughed out loud, while Fidio turned pink.

"My oh my, Sean, we haven't done anything since our arrival to here. I was just greeting him once more since we have arrived in the US. Stop being so skeptical, man." he put a hand on Sean's shoulder and laughed again as if Sean's questions tickled his stomach.

Sceptical... Perhaps Mark was not wrong at all, he'd been asking Mark questions-correction, suspecting questions. As if he knew what Mark had been doing to delay their schedule, as if he knew what did 'personal tour' mean. Or... The whole school knew, but no one came to tell so they were left not knowing.

But it seemed perfectly normal for Sean or any other students to ask questions to Mark, they may knew that Mark might had planned to spend the day in his own way without accordance to the schedule.

Sean shrugged ignoring Mark's questions, he glanced around and saw Fidio standing beside Mark, empty-faced.

"I'm really really sorry to have ignored you, you see I need to talk to Mark regarding his lateness. Sean Parker, 12th grade. Nice to meet you, Fidio." He shook Fidio's hand aggressively, grinning. The surprising response made him look so much softer than when he talked to Mark, not suspecting and kind of pessimistic. Fidio smiled back and let out a relieved sigh.

'Finally someone could watch over Mark, and oh please please please keep him away from me.' He thought, eyes were obviously pleading at Sean. And Sean seemed to get the message, he invited Fidio to enter the school building, Fidio followed him enthusiastically, quickly forgetting his paranoia. Alas, he could feel green eyes looking at his back, and he knew Mark was following him from behind.

"More or less this school is not very much different from your school in Italy. Except our school is a co-educational school so we can admit more students. Perhaps that can be added to your new experiences list too, since you have been studying in an all-boys school. Now," as they entered a great hall which seemed to be the sports hall, Sean gestured at some students who were busy playing different types of sports. They approached Sean, forming a circle and discussed something that seemed to be important, Sean was giving them instructions by gesturing his hands pointing at different directions, they all nodded and quickly separated, going back to their former places. Sean clapped his hands and murmuring something inaudible to Fidio and Mark, then he faced them and continued, "in about three weeks we are going to hold a festival, and sports competition probably will be the best audience attracting event. Hence, although this is an internal event, we have no excuse to lose any of the sports branches; our school is also well-known for outstanding achievements in sports. Are you interested to join?" he finally asked. Fidio nodded in excitement, he's smiling wide and had his suddenly very confident habit took over him. Smirking and raising an eyebrow, hands folded.

"I take soccer, I'll definitely bring the team to victory!" he said confidently, Sean clapped his hands, looking amused.

"As expected from the 'White Meteor', that was your nickname wasn't it? Created to honor your talent in soccer," Fidio smiled and nodded, "you are a very talented man, Fidio, and you don't know how grateful we are to have you here."

"You're exaggerating it, but thank you."

Sean shrugged and continue walking through the hall, his eyes looking at students playing their favourite sports. He stopped next to groups of male students playing basketball, eyes looking at them looking for someone, then he frowned.

"I believe I had told you multiple times not to go off somewhere else when we are in charge, Mark." he shouted at the crowd, distracted some of the players in uniform who then passed by the only player in free clothes; Mark.

"Give me a chance to get one strike and I'll let go!" replied Mark who hardly look at him, his mind was focusing on the standing opponents before him, he ran forward while dribbling the ball, quickly moved past the others and dodged all attacks, then he shot a lightning pass at his teammate . Sean sighed and shrugged, while Fidio was amazed.

"He plays basketball? Well, that explains his height." Fidio commented.

"Planning to take basketball too? It's good but you won't win from him when it comes to one-on-one." replied Sean. Fidio smiled and shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'm not that good in basketball." he politely rejected, it was a nice offer but he just couldn't imagine taking two different sports in every week whereas he always slept late at night due to his reviewing routine.

Came a loud applause from the basketball crowd, Mark was jumping in euphoria, he hugged his teammates and patted their shoulders, then he turned to say good bye to the players and approached Sean and Fidio.

Sean shrugged and continued walking down the hall, did not even bother to talk to Mark or give comment about his indirect show-off. He knew it was for Fidio, as he suspected.

"That was one good performance, you're really great at it." Fidio complimented, his eyes were wide and shining bright like a child. Mark smirked and planted a quick kiss on Fidio's lips, suddenly the hall went silent. Sean put his palm on his forehead, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Mark said, again, he smiled as if nothing happened. Fidio only nodded, he looked down at his feet.

"Not a problem." He replied, he could feel his heart racing. That was the worst Mark ever did, he thought, and now he's wondering how many blokes would shoot him disgusted look or how many girls would want to kill him for taking their favourite prince. Then a cough stopped his daydreaming.

"Do you remember what I told you about doing anything, Mark Kruger? I believe we DID make a deal." Sean announced so loud that the entire hall must be listening. Mark turned to face him, causing all students to went back to their business.

"Yes, I do remember that, Sean. I was just thanking Fidio for what he said." Mark replied casually, if Sean had had emotions, he would definitely get shock and a heart attack.

All Fidio wanted now was to get to the dorm and lock himself in his room, if he had a roommate he would ask the person to allow him to do so. He just couldn't stop blushing all day it's annoying, and kind of frustrating. He knew that the news of what happened at the sports hall would spread fast and sooner or later and the whole school would know. That wouldn't be taken for granted by the students simply because that just happened and there were hundreds of witnesses. They could have believed that Fidio was Mark's distant boyfriend who was lucky to get to study here and Mark kissed him because it's for their reunion.

After exploring throughout the whole school, he was asked to meet the principal for greeting and confirmation of arrival, also to be given explanations regarding the school's curriculum. It took him about three-quarter an hour then he walked out of the principal's room looking fatigue, green faced and black eyes. Sean and Mark, who had been waiting outside, gave him a pitying look.

"I'm sorry, I guess I haven't recovered fully from jet lag." Fidio apologised, his body shook and he nearly stumbled while walking, so he had to flank and use the wall for support.

"It is not that you are yet to recover, but you haven't eaten anything since your arrival. We'll get to the dorm soon, get a hold. Mark!" Sean ordered, Mark approached Fidio and put Fidio's hand on his shoulder. At first Fidio thought Mark's going to help him walk but then he placed his other arm under the back of Fidio's knees and he turned out to be carried bridal-style.

"What are you doing? Get me down!" he protested, but Mark hissed.

"Just shut up and sleep, I know you're feeling nauseatic and I dare to bet that there's not even a single drop of energy in your body." Mark replied sharp, directly cut his protest and shut him. Fidio relaxed a bit, but he was still reluctant to put his head on Mark's chest.

"Re-lax. Do you understand English?" Mark joked nonchalantly. Fidio sighed put his head on Mark's chest, all of the sudden he could feel the nausea was less painful than before.

They walked to the back of the hall and before them was a passage that leads to another building, Sean opened the door then held it for Mark to go through. The passage itself was more like a bridge as they could see their surroundings and the upper part was covered except the fact that it was build on ground, and the length was only about 20 meter so that it didn't take too long to get into the dorm.

There was a receptionist counter at their right, a male student was sitting behind the counter , looking through papers. When he glanced at Sean, he quickly turned to search for something inside a long huge drawer behind him. He found a key and threw it at Sean who caught it quickly.

"Dylan's away." he informed. Sean nodded.

"Tell him he'd gotten a roommate, so stop complaining." He replied, the student nodded. Sean walked forward towards pairs of elevators at their front. Fidio rolled his eyes, looking around the room which looked quite unusual to be in a dorm. Then they stepped into one of the elevator, Fidio felt his nausea getting worse and his face turned greener than before. He moaned, frustrated of his sickness.

"Sorry, it gets worse when I'm in elevator." Fidio apologised. Mark looked sceptical. He observed Fidio's face for quite long, making the brunette feel uncomfortable.

"Does this happen often?" he asked. Fidio shook his head weakly.

"Not really, only when I don't eat after flights."

"Fine. Once you get to your room, no unpacking! Just eat and rest, you have a lot of time to do that, so it can be done later." Mark told him, the brunette nodded weakly. The elevator stopped and opened at the third floor, they turned left and stopped in front of a room in the very end number '325'. Sean stepped forward and opened the door with the key in his hand.

"Why don't you use keycards? They are far more efficient." Fidio commented, Sean shrugged, he pulled open the door and went inside.

"We do, but Dylan refuses to use keycards so no one can sneak in to his room." Instead, it was Mark who replied.

"Then why there is a duplicate?"

That one belongs to you." Mark snapped. They walked into the room, then Mark put Fidio down on the bed at the left of the room. Fidio rested his head slowly on the pillow, he felt like everything was spinning. He saw Mark and Sean leaving the room, he knew he was expected to eat some food right now. But his head was spinning like crazy, he could hardly get up from bed. He needed something to relieve it; perhaps a sleep could help.

So he closed his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask, I would like to inform you that this story is NOT going to be romantic. What makes Fidio blush whenever Mark does something to him will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Do you like that small button below? If yes, go click and give me review/s. :) **


End file.
